Just a moment, nothing more
by Kirara higurashi
Summary: In the world of Ranma 1/2, there is rarely a moment alone, and always an interruption waiting to ruin the perfect moment. This scene is no different, but what if Ranma and Akane didn’t get interrupted that day in the dojo....


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Ranma ½ nor any of its characters. All rights to the manga and these characters belong to __Takahashi Rumiko. The beginning of this one-shot begins from the manga and the beginning is word for word ONLY for the sake of understanding the rest of the story. Credit goes to Takahashi-san._

What if Ranma and Akane didn't get interrupted that day in the dojo….

"Who are you to talk?" Ranma said smugly, sweeping Akane off her feet. They were close to begin with but now their faces were mere inches apart. The atmosphere was perfect. Both had the same idea.

The next second they were five feet apart, stuttering excuses, hearts pounding. "Don't g-get the wrong idea! It's not like I was going to kiss you or anything."

"…..I—I know that. You wouldn't have the guts to do it anyway."

"Keep talking like that and I might!"

"Oh yea?! Go ahead and try it!!"

"….""…."

(skip a bunch-_refer to the manga_)

"If—if you don't mind….I don't…"

"Ranma…" Akane whispered as she closed the few feet between them. She stopped and sat in front of her fiancé. It was difficult to meet each other's gaze and both had blooming blushes spreading across their cheeks. Ranma's thoughts wouldn't settle, he couldn't decide if this was a trap or if he should go for it. It's not like he didn't like her, but was this really ok? Wasn't she the one that always called him a hentai? She was his fiancée, but that title never quite had the same influence on him as it should have. His father would always use him to get out of the latest predicament. But they seemed to be getting along….

_AIIIIHHH! Stop thinking about all of that and just do it! She already gave you permission!! _Shouted a nagging voice in the depths of his subconscious and he finally looked up and meet Akane's gaze.

She seemed to be settled a bit from a few moments ago. She almost seemed to doubt he would do it. _Well I'll show her! _The thought of even an unconscious challenge gave Ranma the reserve he needed to initiate the kiss.

He leaned into Akane holding her gently around her waist, settling his right hand on her cheek, making her look into his eyes. As soon and their eyes locked Ranma almost hesitated.

She looked so vulnerable. It was as if she was as nervous as he was, but there was still that uncertainty in the back of her gaze that Ranma interpreted as doubt in his ability to complete this mission.

Without allowing himself to fully contemplate what he was doing, he lowered his lips to hers, closing his eyes and bracing for the impact of the punch he was sure he would receive for being so bold. Even though his body was so tense and his technique so basic, his lips brushed against hers as gingerly as possible. All his insecurities and doubts along with his passion and dedication could be transmitted through that single touch.

Akane, never quite allowing herself the thought that this kiss might actually transpire, (I mean come on this is the Saotome-Tendo residence, nothing is private and nothing goes uninterrupted and above all, Ranma Saotome NEVER shows compassionate feelings!) snapped her eyes open in shock as Ranma's lips actually touched hers.

In that first moment she could feel his concerns. She slowly closed her eyes and as he was about to pull away in uncertainty and regret, she wrapped her previously limp arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

It was Ranma's turn to snap his eyes open in alarm. Not only did this beautiful, violent, sincere, tomboy not punch him for his forwardness, she was actually joining along! It was too much for the slow martial artist to comprehend. As he sat there shocked still, Akane began to lose her gusto. She slowly untangled herself from her fiancée's lap and bowed her head in disappointment.

Ranma just sat there and started at the insecure girl before him, his brain refusing to work. A moment passed and no one moved. Doubtful thoughts ran through Akane's mind; absolutely nothing ran through Ranma's.

Then slowly but swiftly Ranma leaned forward once again and snatched Akane to him in a more passionate kiss. All doubt and insecurities vanishing from both, the moment only leaving time and thought processes for passion and involuntary movements.

All good things must end in this hectic and moronic household, unfortunately. Some random flying projectile choose that moment to smash through the screen door and directly into Ranma's head, sending him flying across the room in a rumpled heap.

Akane couldn't help but to giggle in joy as she watched her fiancé and the man she just shared her first kiss with running around the dojo after the many annoyances that come with their hectic lives. It may have been cut short, but she couldn't have dreamed of a more perfect first kiss.


End file.
